


Make a Decision Quick, the World Depends on It

by Tator



Series: The Angel Stuck in Hell [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Demon!Harry - Freeform, M/M, angel!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tator/pseuds/Tator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gave Louis a choice. Be his, or watch the world die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Decision Quick, the World Depends on It

It happened so quickly, but it was so long ago. He didn’t really remember these days. Others did. Others remembered for him which was frightening to think about. They called him a hero, one of the best. He wasn’t, not really. Louis was like any other angel. He tried to do what was best for his maker’s creatures. At the time, that was his only option. 

They still honored him though, much to his distaste. He couldn’t tell them not to. That would just make a bigger mess of things. There was a lesson about him in training. The new angels were told his story. They were to learn from him, to be like him. He didn’t think he was all that great, but they seemed to think so. They taught the new ones how Louis helped stop the apocalypse, how Louis stopped Harry. 

Harry used to be the scariest thing to walk the earth. Well, you would expect so from a demon of his degree. You see, Harry was the most efficient, the most talented, and certainly the most ruthless demon that hell had seen in centuries. His master often came to him for specific requests because he knew the green eyed monster would get it done in the most sinful way possible. 

It was nearly two decades ago when Louis came across him. He was just out of training himself. It wasn’t his first time on Earth, but it was his first time as a full blown angel with all the buttons and whistles. They even gave him a halo which he still had to this day. He was going around, spreading joy and happiness as an angel does, when the air seemed to turn darker, _dirtier_. 

As an angel, he tried to seek out the source for the gloomy difference when he came across the creature. He was taught how to deal with demons, but he wasn’t taught how to deal with Harry. He was beautiful Louis decided. His curls looked soft. (He later found the horns underneath.) His skin was pale and blemish less. (He discovered the dark bands of wicked markings covering his body later.) His face held a certain look of curiosity over his striking and unique features. (He knew why after.) And his eyes, they were so green, so vivid with a life that didn’t seem corrupt like the stories told. (Though they certainly were.)

“You’re new,” Harry said, cocking his head to the side. His eyes raked over Louis body with interest.

Louis hadn’t suspected this ~~man~~ creature to speak to him. (What he really didn’t suspect was the demon’s deep voice to be so gentle and relaxing.) He blinked at him a few times trying to understand just what was happening, just what to do. The only thing to come up with was to ask, “What are you doing here?” 

“I could ask you the same thing, little one.” His head tipped to the other side as he seemingly tried to decide something about the angel before him. 

“I’m doing my job,” Louis replied confident, stepping forward cautiously. He was bold, not stupid. 

Harry then smirked, “So am I, _angel_.” The word came out as a mock, like it was amusing to him. Louis didn’t find anything funny about this. 

“Leave now,” he demanded. “Before I call in the others.” 

Harry laughed, not in a funny way, no, more in a menacing, dark way. “It would be too late. My part is done. Even if I were to be destroyed now, my plans would still go through without any problems.” 

“What plans?” Louis questioned. 

“I see they don’t teach you new ones about what is really going out here in the real world,” Harry said, walking around Louis, eyeing him like a piece of meat. “They should have told you. It would save a few innocent souls.”

“What plans?” He asked again with a firmer tone. He was smaller than the demon, but he still tried to stand up more straight, put more definition in his frame. 

“The plans for the apocalypse, obviously,” Harry replied with a laugh. “My side has been strategizing it for decades, and we finally had the opportunity to go through.” 

Louis looked at him with disbelief. “It’ll never work.” 

“Of course it will, darling,” Harry breathed into his ear from behind him. “There is nothing any of you can do to stop it. Though it is such a shame. There is too much fun left to be had.” 

“Don’t do it then,” Louis suggested. He tried not to shiver as the demons breath fanned across neck. It was almost enough to make his wings snap out of his back to push the other away. 

“Master won’t like that very much,” Harry said shaking his head. 

“Since when do demons listen to orders?” Louis asked. “You said it yourself. There’s more to be done. You can hold it off for a while.” He didn’t really know what he was doing. He didn’t know if he was trying to stop the death to his maker’s world or just postponing it. But, what would you so in this situation? They didn’t exactly teach him how to deal with this in training. 

“Hm, well, I suppose I could stop it,” Harry mused. “But, then I don’t get anything in return. All my hard work goes to waste. That is,” he paused to step flush against the smaller boy, “unless you are willing to give me something.” 

“M-Me? What could I give you?” Louis asked screwing his eyes shut from the sensation rushing through his body. His fists were stuck tight at his sides. 

“Come with me,” Harry whispered right into the angel’s ear. His hands wrapped around the other’s fist, untangling the fingers to interlock with his. “Come with me, and I’ll stop all of it.” 

“G-Go with you?” he stuttered. 

“Mhm,” the demon hummed. 

Louis let out a shaky breath. His eyes opening only to be met with a blurry outside. “What could you want from me? I’m not giving you information.” 

Harry chuckled darkly. “There’s not much a new angel can tell me that I don’t already know, love.” 

“What then?” He pushed. 

He felt lips skim down the side of his neck, and he couldn’t help but bare his throat for more access. “You’re very pretty, and I have been looking for a companion.” 

“Com-Companion?” His eyes slipped shut again when teeth were brought into the mix. Harry only hummed in response. 

They stood in silence for a while. Harry too consumed with his new found interest in Louis’ pulse point, and Louis, well, this was quite new to him, as one would suspect. There was a scream off in the distance, snapping Louis back to reality. He pushed away from the demon, stepping towards the sound. 

“It has begun,” Harry stated with a sigh. He was quite enjoying himself until someone decided they wanted to act like a bitch and wail to the heavens. “So, you have a choice, little one. Come with me and be mine for eternity, or watch as the world burns in flames that would even make me grimace.” 

It only took another scream for Louis to reply with an immediate yes. He hoped his maker wouldn’t be too disappointed in him. It was for the best. Honestly, it was. He was just trying to help, and he did. The apocalypse didn’t happen that day, and two decades later, the world isn’t any the wiser. 

Louis sighed, looking back up at the ceiling. Hell wasn’t that decorative. Not that he would think that, but it would be interesting to see a color that didn’t belong in fire or stone. He missed blues of the ocean and the sky, or the whites of the pearly gates, even the greens in the grass. He just missed it sometimes. 

He looked down to where Harry was sleeping on his chest, arms curled around his angel possessively. Angels were never one for lying, and Louis did actually enjoy his time here. Harry didn’t treat him poorly, far from it in fact. They spent quite a bit of time together. Louis liked to think he stopped taking orders from his master so much in favor to stay with him. Another reason the angels honored him. Not only did he stop a massive catastrophe, but he also continued to keep the most feared demon sedated enough to only go to Earth a few times every decade or so. 

Absent mindedly, he started to tangle his finger through his partner’s curls, rubbing at the base of the curved horns that lie underneath. He couldn’t help but laugh slightly when he heard the other start to purr. 

“What are you thinking about?” Harry muttered into his neck. 

“How could anyone be afraid of you?” Louis pondered. “You’re like a big kitty cat, Hazza.” 

A playful growl vibrated the skin from his throat which made him giggle even more. “Lions are cats, too.” 

“Oh, has the big, bad demon got his feelings hurt?” Louis asked. 

Harry just snorted, looking up at his beautiful angel. Leaning up on an elbow to look down at him, he yawned. “What were you really thinking about, angel?” 

Louis looked up into his green eyes. He knew Harry wouldn’t exactly be happy with his request. He just hoped he wouldn’t get too mad that he wouldn’t hear him out. “I want to go back up to Earth,” he whispered looking away. He caught the way Harry’s eyes flashed first though. 

“What? Why?” He could hear the frustration laced in the other’s voice. They had plenty of discussions about this years and years ago. Harry thought he was over it by now. “There’s nothing up there for you.” 

“I just miss it, okay?” He spat back. “I know you think it is completely useless to go up there, but I miss it up there.” 

Harry sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “And what could you possibly miss?” 

“Just . . . everything,” Louis reminisced. “I want to hear the birds again, and see the ocean. I want to be able to feel the rain stinging my skin, and I want to watch the sunset and then stay up all night watching the stars until it rises again.” 

Harry watched as his lover’s eyes lit up with every word. As a demon, they were taught to find the dark side to everything. Everything was ugly, disgusting. Louis wasn’t taught that though. He was shown the beauty of the world. The world was made perfect in his eyes. Harry had to remind himself that sometimes. While he didn’t exactly agree with his views, he could understand them. “What if another angel finds you and takes you from me?” He asked. 

“We’ll run,” Louis shrugged. “They shouldn’t notice me though. They think I’m dead, one, and two, I’m technically a fallen from the amount I’ve sinned and gone against the maker at this point.” 

Harry sighed again. “You really want to go up there?” 

Louis nodded quickly. “I’ll even leave my halo here and everything.” 

“Fine,” Harry groaned in agreement. Louis squealed, kissing ‘thank you’s to the demon’s face and neck, muttering about how he wouldn’t regret it. “You want to go today?”

Louis was about to get up to put some clothes on before his lower back rippled in agitation and quickly sat back down. “Maybe tomorrow.” Harry couldn’t help but smirk. Oh, he definitely corrupted the little angel he met those many years ago, twice last night alone.


End file.
